ThE lAsT vAmPiRe
by chopstixakfgirl88
Summary: A lonely vampire named Damien falls for Kagome and enrolls in her high school to be near her. Inuyasha hates him because he's always flirting with Kagome. He's one of the remaining vampires and the strongest of them and...full sum. inside
1. Damien: the hot French guy

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…jeez… but can I have Koga?

Full Summary: A lonely vampire named Damien falls for Kagome and enrolls in her high school to be near her. Inuyasha hates him because he's always flirting with Kagome. He's one of the remaining vampires and the strongest of them and is the hot new exchange student from France(or so the records say)that all of the girls love. & why not? He's hot, got good grades, nice, sweet, the silent type; except there is one turnoff... he's a bloodsucker.

Chapter 1: Art class assignment

'Another miserable day in my miserable life.' The dark haired, blue eyed hottie thought as he chained his bicycle to the bright yellow bike rake. His midnight black hair was spiked but the strong wind coming from the west ruffled his hair. His delicate soft fingers tucked a loose hair behind his ear and he smoothed out his school uniform. He hated wearing the dull color of blue, but decided when enrolled that he would endure it so he could at least get to see the prettiest girl in school everyday, Kagome Higurashi.

So what if the biggest jock in the school would beat the crap out of anyone who would gaze at her for more than 30 seconds? He knew he could take on that loser, Inuyasha. Ever since the so-called exchange student from France freakishly had all of the classes the school beauty had, Inuyasha became more protective of her. So, if Damien was lucky, he would see a glimpse of the heavenly angel, or she would acknowledge he sat behind her and say, "Hello." But most of the times the annoying Inuyasha would grab her attention by doing something stupid and sneer at Damien when she looked away. Yeah, Damien wanted to rip his head off, but then he would go to jail or worse be burned if they found out what he was. Inuyasha was a demon, but nobody cared because half of the population of the world was demon. It's a long story, but here's a summary: a demon saved the world from vampires and the humans are grateful yaddda yadda ya and the next thing you know a family has a demon, half demon and a human… and they are all related because of their ancestors way back in history. So, I'm one of the last remaining vampires and I don't suck people's blood. As some of you already know from watching too many movies, is that I survive off of disgusting animal blood. Yup, that's the fabulous life of a vampire. Anyways, here I am drooling over this human girl that I know nothing of, but her kindness and her beauty.

It started to rain and Damien saw his crush try to open her pink umbrella. Without giving a second thought, he ran to her side and held his black umbrella above her. Kagome looked up and was surprised to see Damien and not Inuyasha, grinning nervously at her.

"Um, let me help you, Kagome." He said and with one hand swiftly opened her umbrella. He handed it to her and felt the warm sensation of her hand touch his. They stood there with their hands touching until finally, Damien mumbled an apology and jogged to the entrance of Willis High before Kagome could speak. She felt her cheeks grow red and regained composure when her friend, Mina tapped her shoulder.

"Hey, you seductress!" Mina joked as she told Kagome that she saw her with the "hot French guy" Damien.

"Shut up!" Kagome yelled as she playfully shoved Mina, who yelled, "SLUT!" as she bumped into her boyfriend, Max.

"Hey beautiful," he said and grinned as Mina smiled and said, "Hey ugly,"

They kissed briefly before realizing Kagome had gone into the school, because the warning bell had rung meaning they only had 5 minutes to get to class.

"Great," Mina said and sighed. "Our class is far away! We'll never make it!"

Max smiled mischievously and he thought of an idea. He had dark brown hair that wasn't spiked but was shaped like a Mohawk.

ART CLASS 101

"Oh my god! My stomach hurts!" Max yelled as he entered Mrs. Taylor's room and rubbed his stomach.

"Mine too!" Mina yelled and acted like she was going to puke.

"Give up the act and take your seats!" Mrs. Taylor ordered and gave them a stern look. "Detentions for the both of you."

"Great..." muttered Mina and glared at Max.

"Oops..." he said and mouthed "I'm sorry" to her.

"Now, our next project is my favorite one and it will really test your artistic ability," said Mrs. Taylor and showed an example. "Here is my cute pit bull and my husband's mother. You will have to pick someone or something that you love very much. Like your mother, etc. and you will have partners because I would like to have two things in the picture. It's really cool, I'm positive that if I let you guys pick your own partners you won't get anything done. So, here are your partners,"

"... Inuyasha and umm, Kikyo. (Inuyasha groans and Kikyo smirks.) Damien and Kagome.(Damien grins, Kagome blushes and Inuyasha flips Damien off.) Max and Mina (They both smile.)... ok start brainstorming!"

Kagome looked over at Damien and thought, 'The exchange student!'

Damien gazed at Kagome and blushed. 'This is going to be interesting.'

"Ok, find your partners...go, go! Damien, go to Kagome. Everyone must choose what they want to draw by the end of this period." announced Mrs. Taylor.

Damien slowly walked to her desk, but Inuyasha stopped him midway.

"Hey French boy," Inuyasha said cooly. "you know that Kagome is my girl, right?"

"You're going out with Kikyo, dumbass." Damien responded and pointed at Kikyo, who was applying makeup to her face.

"You know what, asshole? I don't think you should worry about who I go out with, Kagome is mine. Ok, punk?" Inuyasha shoved Damien a little and grinned at Kagome who smiled at him nervously.

"Damien?" Kagome said and motioned for him to sit by her.

He eagerly sat in the empty chair next to her and eyed her bare legs. She was wearing a knee high denim

skirt and had a light pink blouse on that had a big flower pinned on it. She was breathtaking..., literally, because Damien felt his breath come out in irregular patterns.

"Um, are you ok?" Kagome asked and her usually perky smile turned into a worried expression.

His heart fluttered and he felt his pale cheeks turn a little pink.

"No, I'm fine. It's nothing serious..." Her cool hand touched his forehead and when she was satisfied, she said,"Well you aren't sick but don't scare me like that again, ok?"

He nodded his head and looked at Inuyasha who had a disgusted look on his face.

"So, what do you want to draw?" asked Kagome in a perky voice and smiled at Damien.

"Oh, um I'm not sure. So... what about you?" he replied nervously and opened his sketchbook. He flipped through it and scanned the many sketches of random things. A chair there, a bird here and some interesting looking people. Kagome watched him smile at some his pictures and she began to smile too. The exchange student was very interesting, especially the fact that he didn't have a hint of an accent. Yet, there was something about him that made her feel comfortable about him...She also liked his intense blue eyes, the way he laughed... his perfect lips...

"Uh, Kagome?"

She snapped back into reality and realized that she hadn't answered his question yet.

"Let's see something or someone I love... umm...my cat?" Kagome said jokingly and quietly giggled. "No, umm I'll probably draw my mom."

Mom...it sounded like a foreign word to Damien but he knew what it meant. He rarely used the word since his mother was slaughtered in the battle to rid Earth of the vampires. His mother, his father and the rest of his family. He glanced at Kagome, who was sketching a person, 'Probably her mom.' he thought and peered closer at her drawing. The smell of Old Spice filled her nose and she sighed. 'He smells good.' she thought and turned her head. He was behind Kagome and couldn't really see her drawing and tried to look over her shoulder. I guess being a vampire couldn't help Damien from making an embarassing but felt-good mistake. Their lips touched and he felt warm soft lips push against his semi-cold ones. Something caught his eye(and it wasn't Kagome's neck)...the sketch that Kagome was drawing was of... him!

**Okie dokie, well that's the first chapter of my new story, The Last Vampire. So, what did you think? I would like for my reviewers to please tell me who you guys think Kagome should end up with and what you guys think of Damien. Thank you very much for reading this and I'll update when I get 10 reviews! love ya guys, lil hitsuji**


	2. mornings

Chapter 2: _**mornings**_

Yay! I'm so happy that I got 30 reviews! Sorry for all of my readers who have waited

for this chapter! I know I promised to update when I got 10 reviews but, well... school has

been a little hectic. :p Well anyways yea Inuyasha sounds like a jerk in this fic but hey who

knows what will happen later on... To all of my readers who just absolutely LOVE Damien, I

just made him up when I thought of a cool guy that would look kinda cute with Kagome and

$& there was the creation of the exchange student, Damien. Well enough talk and on with

the story! Thanks alot for the support! chopstixakfgirl88

!(()))))((#&$

"You bastard!" Inuyasha shouted and lunged at Damien, who was still in a lip-lock with

Kagome. Damien quickly dodged Inuyasha and stood protectively in front of Kagome. She was

as red as a tomato and the class started to shout, "Fight! Fight! Fight!" as Inuyasha glared at

Damien. Kagome hid her face in her hands, while Mina elbowed Max in the ribs and jerked her

head toward the two boys. Max nodded his head and took a deep breath. Mina looked at

Kagome and gave a thumbs up. 'Everthing is going to be alright...' Mina thought and turned her

attention to her boyfriend.

"Alright..." Max announced in a loud voice. The room became quiet and all eyes were

looking at Max. Note: The teacher is not in the room at the moment...

"Let's get ready... to RUMBLE!" he yelled and acted like he was a referee.

"Shit! I have a stupid boyfriend," Mina said and made a "whoopsie" gesture to Kagome,

who slumped in her chair and put her head in her hand.

"Okay, _French_ boy," Inuyasha haughtily said. "show me what you've got."

A crowd had formed around them and Damien just stared at Inuyasha. He could feel

his vampire blood coursing through his veins and the longer he stared at the half demon; the

harder it was to stop the transformation. He muscles bulged and his eyes were turning black...

the onlookers could not describe the color. A cross between his original blue eyes and his

vampire black eyes. People began to whisper as if they already knew what Damien was and

Kagome slowly lifted her head to get a better look at him.

He felt her eyes on his back, and he suddenly felt ashamed of what he was... Then Mrs.

Taylor came back into the classroom and almost spilled the cup of coffee she held. Everyone

became quiet as Mrs. Taylor's face became insanely red.

"Shit..." Damien silently cursed, and looked towards the open window by the clay

figurines... it was very peculiar, Damien thought, that the figurines were all pointing to the

window as if telling him to jump out of the window. He smiled wickedly and found that he had

fangs. So, he pushed a couple of kids down to make a path to the window and placed his right

foot on the window sill...

"Damien!" Kagome shouted."What are you doing!"

He grinned mischeviously, winked at Kagome and jumped out of the two story

window. A few girls screamed, but most of the classmates rushed to the window that he had

just jumped out of.

"Aweeesomme." Max grinned as Damien landed safely on the concrete ground.

Kagome ran to the window, and had to squeeze through two sweaty jocks to get a

glimpse of Damien. She pratically fainted when she saw him in midair, and kind of... impressed.

The wind that blew that day really helped Damien look even sexier than ever, (or so Kagome

thought...hehe ). The wind caressed his gorgeous black hair and lifted up his shirt just a

little bit.

"OH MY GOD!" one of the girls screamed and every girls' eyes were glued to his

body, especially his very toned six pack.

He landed on the ground with his face facing the metal fence surronding the school.

SMACK! Kagome landed on the floor beside him, and laughed.

"That was sooo COOL!" she squealed and did something very unexpected.

She jumped over the fence, and ran screaming, "Let's skip school!...Catch me if you

can, Damien!"...

The scene twisted and faded...

'Yeah, I wish that happened.' Damien thought as he walked turned the ignition of his

black motorcycle. "That" was when Kagome ran after Damien and they skipped school

together. The truth was that yes, he really did jump out of the window and kiss Kagome, BUT

(this is a really big but) he didn't make it off school ground and Kagome just stared as Damien

collasped when the stun grenade blew up

. Since demons, human/dragons, etc. attended every public school, schools were

equipped with highly effective stun grenades that made the victim unconscious but did not harm

them. Well at least not ALOT. What it did do was make the victim's butt really sore for, (thank

god), one or two days. This double whammy was thought up by some unknown person and no

one seemed to bother finding out who did, but man did it really piss off the deliquents of every

damn school!

So Damien's parents, who were actually his aunt and uncle, were called and Damien

wasn't suspended from school but had a week of detention. So an agreement was made with

Mrs.Taylor, Kagome and Damien.

Every day before school starting at 6:30 a.m, Kagome and Damien would work on

their Art projects. Suprisingly, Mrs. Taylor could not attend ANY of these early tutorials

because she said, "I trust Kagome to not let things get out of hand. And I need my beauty

sleep! She laughs loudly while Kagome and Damien exchange glances.

"HAhA" He laughs just a little late...

( Mrs. Taylor gives Damien a death glare.) So you two will be working alone."

'You REALLY need your beauty sleep.' Damien thought and grinned.

'I hate waking up early! SHIT! Ah, it can't be that bad cause I'm stuck with him...that

kiss was something else...' Kagome thought.

Things were a little akward between them, but they couldn't help think about each other

throughout that day...

Damien drove up to Fang Highschool and ran his fingers through his black hair. He

parked and looked up at the sky.

'Damn, still dark... I wonder if Kagome is here yet.'

He chained his motorcycle to the bicycle rack and strolled into the highschool. (A/N: I

think Damien would be alot cooler having a motorcycle than a dinky bike... tell me what u

think.) He jogged two flights of stairs to reach the art room, and found Kagome waiting for him

in there. He first tried calling her name to grab her attention, but found out that she was quietly

sleeping. She must have dozed off while trying to finish a sketch, because she had a pencil in her

hand, while she used her left arm as a pillow.

She didn't snore but quietly let out breaths of air. He lifted up her arm in order to see

himself on one of the pages. It was very basic, yet so...wonderful. He could see that she had

faint lines of where the outline of the head was and was beginning to shade in the darker parts of

his face.

As he watched her sleep, he felt a brief moment of happiness. It was very sudden and

took him completely off guard, but that was the kind of effect this girl had on him. Then the

worst thing that could have happened, happened!

Damien began to feel very hungry and his right hand tucked her loose hairs behind her

ear to expose her neck. He pulled a chair to the round table she sat at and put his arms on the

chair, putting his chin on his arms. ( do u guys get what I'm trying to picture? u know how ppl sit

on a chair the wrong way... yea anyways!) He stared at Kagome for a long time and every now

and then would caress her cheek or stroke her neck.

It was now 6:55 and class would start at 8:00... So Damien figured he would let her

sleep for a little longer...

or maybe wake sleepong beauty with a little kiss.

** YESSS! Yet another chapter completed! Thanks and Arigatos to all of my fans and **

**vampire lovers. and also GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN to all of those who were a lil **

**irritated that i took so long to update. yes, i'm very happy as you can see, with my new **

**fic. so plz plz review! oh and this took me along time thursday night to do this so i will **

**be a lil sad if anyone gives me flamers, but oh well! plz enjoy and this time the next **

**chapter will be updated ALOT sooner! Here's a little teaser of the next chapter: **

**beauty and the vampire**

** He couldn't take it anymore. He didn't know why he couldn't control it, but just **

**looking at her made his vampire side stronger than his usually stronger human side. **

**'Damn her!' he thought and clutched his head with one hand. Kagome slowly woke up **

**and looked around to find nobody in th room. 'That's funny..' she thought. 'I thought I **

**heard someone...' She shrugged and glanced at her watch.**

** "Hmm...it's past 6:30. Where is he?" **

** Then he grabbed her from behind.**


	3. sorreh not a chappie

hey readers! sry about my dumb fanfic that i dont wanna update..hhehehe i hate typing and now skool has started so yea...well hopefully i'll update by sunday (the 4th0 and i'll have two new stories! (vamp fics of course) writing as fast as i can, chopstixgirl.


	4. Ch 3 Beauty and the Vampire

Yes so I know every reader that loves this fanfic totally wants to kill me but HEY here's the next chapter :D

**Beauty and the Vampire**

He couldn't take it anymore. He didn't know why he couldn't control it, but just looking at her made his vampire side stronger than his usually stronger human side.

'Damn her!' he thought and clutched his head with one hand. Kagome slowly woke up and looked around to find nobody in the room.

'That's funny..' she thought. 'I thought I heard someone...'

She shrugged and glanced at her watch.

"Hmm...It's past 6:30. Where is he?"

Then he grabbed her from behind. Her sweet scent filled his nose...she was so lovely. He held her tightly, wishing the moment wouldn't end. He kissed her neck lightly, and smirked when he felt her heart beating faster.

"Damien! What are you DOING!" Kagome yelled and frantically tried to pull herself from his grip.

Aahhhh...he loved it when his prey screamed. He felt his fangs grow, his eyes turned black…

My name is Damien Gray born…well I'm not so sure. It's been pretty long since this bitch named Scarlet changed me into this dead creature. But I'd estimate around the 1700's. I had an older sister, Claire and a younger brother named Derrick. My parents were well respected musicians and I learned to play the violin and piano. I soon became a prodigy to my parents delight, and our family soon began traveling the world…sort of like a full orchestra except it was only the five of us.

Yet one gloomy night while we were performing in an England Opera House a ravishing creature caught my eye. She had an amazing red silk dress on, and a pair of amazing green eyes. After the show I tried running after her but there was too many people, and I watched her leave. My family was staying at a local inn and I was lying on my bed wondering about the beauty when I heard a soft knock at my door. I looked frantically around the room to make sure Derrick was asleep, and crept quietly to the door.

I opened the door and saw a pair of green eyes.

We soon fell in love or I thought so, and one night before I left England she did something so horrible.

"Damien," she said, "do you love me?"

I was taken by surprised.

"Uh yeah..I mean yes I do love you."

She smiled and gave me a passionate kiss.

"Would you do anything for me?" She smiled seductively and pulled my tie off.

"Yes, Scarlet. What has gotten into you?" I asked nervously.

"Well to be simple, little Damien she wants your blood."

A man's voice! He was tall, dark and handsome. His long black hair was tied in a ponytail and he was wearing a black suit. The only color he wore was a blood stained handkerchief in his breast pocket.

"Scarlet…who's that guy?.. Scarlet…OWWWWWW!"

I felt dizzy really dizzy, but before I fell unconscious I saw Scarlet and the man kissing. My heart shattered into a million pieces.

Soon she had turned my family into bloodsuckers with her gang of vampires that she controlled. The war against vampires started when a girl was found dead with no blood. Panic struck London and soon almost have the population was accused of being vampires, including my family. There was a lot of blood…too much blood. Finally I was left with three other vampires, Vivian, William and Tristan.

--

I pierced her soft skin and felt myself awaken. It was wonderful; her pure blood was rushing through my veins. She screamed. I stopped, and shoved her away.

"Damien, what the FUCK? What the hell are you?" Kagome squeaked and backed away from him.

He licked his fangs, and his chin dripped with blood. His bangs were covering his black eyes. He gripped one of the yellow student chairs to steady himself, and he roared,

"Get out of here…GET OUT!"

He was disgusted with himself, how could he have tainted this girl by drinking her blood? But it was so gooddd...

"Kagome?"

Both of them heard Inuyasha in the hallway, and Damien's eyes widened when he saw the doorknob turn. He had to get out of there…but how?

CRASH! One of the two huge windows in the classroom burst open and three people came in. A flash of red, brown and blonde hair entered the room.

The blonde was a man of about 20 years yet his eyes told the tales of many adventures. His hair was spiked back, and he had an earring on his left ear. He smirked as Kagome gazed at him, and winked at her with one of his hazel eyes.

The brunette guy was charming in a way Kagome could not describe and he looked like he was in his late 20's. His hair was cut to his shoulders and he had the gruff look going on and Kagome's breath was taken away.

The last of the trio was a fiery red head with amazing green eyes, and really long hair. For some reason Kagome felt extremely jealous of her, as she saw the red head instantly put her arm around Damien who looked angry. She was definitely one of the most gorgeous girls she had ever seen.

"Who the fuck are you guys?" Inuyasha yelled and stood in front of Kagome.

"Oh shut up!" The red head screeched and rolled her eyes.

The blonde used his super vampire speed to move Inuyasha over, and kiss Kagome's hand.

"How do you do? The name's Tristan. What's your blood type?"

"Uhh..O, I think." Kagome responded, her cheeks red.

"Ooo different…me like that." He joked.

"Tristan, control yourself." The other man said.

"Oh come on Will, can't I have some dessert?"

"Get yer hands off of her you VAMPIRE!" Inuyasha roared.

"Oh smart one aren't you?" said Vivian, and flicked back her hair from her face.

"We have to go, Damien dear," She said to him.

He didn't respond but obediently let her walk him to the broken window.

"Until next time kids!" Tristan said and blew a kiss to Kagome. Then they all jumped out of the window.

"DAMMMIEN WAITT!" Kagome screamed but collapsed into Inuyasha's arms, clutching her neck

RINNNGG! The bell had rung for school to begin.

&&&

OK so there's the chapter. I think I wrote too much. So tell me what you think!


End file.
